1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a USB plug, and more particularly to a USB plug without a metallic shell.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer telephony interface, consumer and productivity applications. Peripherals with a USB interface are able to support hot plug and play. A USB plug comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts and a metallic shell, the metallic shell is enclosing on a tongue portion of the insulative housing to form a cavity, the contacts are arranged on the tongue portion and exposed in the cavity for mating with a complementary USB receptacle. However the USB plug has a larger thickness, and can't satisfy the requirement of miniaturization and lightweight.
Hence, a USB plug with improved configuration is desired to overcome the above problems.